1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a still image recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a still image recording and/or reproducing apparatus utilizing a disc-shaped magnetic recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of still image recording and/or reproducing apparatus utilizing a disc-shaped magnetic recording sheet have been proposed. More particularly, a novel 2-inch floppy disc has been developed recently, and was initially intended for use with an electronic still camera. However, such small floppy disc is now considered to be applicable, not only to the electronic still camera, but also for other purposes, such as, still video image recording or reproducing, audio recording or digital data recording and so on.
Prior applications and patents assigned to the assignee of the present application have mainly dealt with the structure of a jacket for accommodating therein the small diameter magnetic recording disc or floppy disc, the structure of an apparatus in which the jacket is installed while recording and/or reproducing signals on the disc, and the signal format to be recorded and so on. However, the prior art contains no disclosures concerning the operational functions of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, particularly for utilizing the mentioned small floppy disc for the recording thereon of various types of information signals in a mixed sequence.